Letters to Santa
by LA-ink13
Summary: The team writes letters to Santa. (Slight mention of Nell/Callen and Kensi/Deeks)


Just some Christmas fluff.

* * *

Dear Santa,

There's a blue eyed boy. And I know that he's my exact opposite. And I know that we'd fight. And I know that he'd be hard to love. But I want him anyways.

I want him with his flaws and imperfections. I want him when he's being a lone wolf, and when he's being the boss. I want him after a good case when he's happy, and after a bad case when he can't express his anguish.

I want him in good and in bad. I know that I could be good for him. I know that we could be good for each other.

Please Santa, please can I have him for Christmas.

~Nell

Dear Santa,

I stopped believing in you when I was five. But my partner said we all have to write these stupid letters and see if we get what we want. I think it's a waste of time, but he's my partner. It's not like I can tell him no. So I'm stuck with this cheery looking paper, writing to you. I'd stop, but he's starting at me from his desk, and I know if I don't do this, he'll take my chocolate stash.

I want him. I'd prefer naked, with a strategically placed bow that I could unwrap, but I'd take him anyway I could. Except I can't tell him that. I can't be the one to make that move, to take that step. I need to know that he won't walk away.

Jack ruined Christmas for me, and Marty may be the only one I've ever met that can heal the hole that Jack left. Except I'm too give him the chance.

So maybe you could give me him for Christmas?

~Kensi

Dear Santa,

She hates this. I can tell. But she's writing. So that's something, right? She wouldn't even try to do this if she didn't feel something for me.

I wouldn't complain if you just want to give me her for Christmas. There's really nothing else that I need. She's my whole world. She's the one I fall asleep thinking about and the one I dream about, and the one I wish I was waking up beside.

I know I need to make the first step. I need strength to do it. I'm so scared that she won't feel the way I do. And if she doesn't then what do I do? Go back to LAPD? Because they just love me there.

Come on, Santa, help a guy out, can you just help me get her this Christmas?

~Deeks

Dear Santa,

I just want my wife back. Safe and sound, and where she belongs. Bring her home for Christmas, please. She's the only thing that the kids and I really want. I've seen their list, I know that she's at the top of their list. I know that she needs to come back for our family to survive.

She's my world. She's the only one that knows everything and still loves me. She's the only thing that matters. Keep her safe. Bring her home to me and the kids. Remind her that we love her, and that we can't wait to see her again.

~Sam

Dear Santa,

I stopped believing in you when you didn't bring me a family when I was seven. That was all I ever wanted, and you didn't bring me one. Years later I finally built my own.

But now there's something else I want. Or someone else. A tiny redhead that changes my world the first day I met her. She makes me smile. She lets me be myself. I don't have to lie to her, she knows it all. And she's beautiful, even if she doesn't know it. She's everything I never knew that I needed.

There are a million reasons that I'm all wrong for her. But it doesn't change how I feel. All I want for Christmas, is Nell.

~G

Dear Santa,

A surf board would be nice. Or that new laptop, you know which one I mean. Or whatever cool, high tech stuff you have up there at the North Pole.

Anything to distract me from the fact that my best friend has fallen for someone that isn't me. I knew it would never work between us, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Maybe if I had someone else to talk to about it, it wouldn't be as bad. Maybe you could bring me a new best friend.

Except I don't want that. I want her. And I want her to be happy. And I want her to be happy with me. And I know it isn't realistic, but it's Christmas and isn't it the time for miracles?

Maybe if I can't have her, you can bring me someone special?

~Eric

Dear Santa,

I'm doing pretty well with their Christmas wishes. I know what they all need. And who they all want. They don't realize that chosen them all based on who and what they needed in their lives. I knew Mr. Deeks was who could heal Miss Blye's heart. And I've always know that Miss Jones could be the one that Mr. Callen has always been looking for.

I know that Sam is worried about his wife. And I'm trying to keep my eyes on her. If I can bring her home for him on Christmas, I will move heaven and earth to do so.

As for Mr. Beale, well I guess maybe I could use a hand there. I haven't been able to find someone for him that could steal his heart. I never intended that he fall for Miss Jones, but I understand his attraction. I have a couple of ideas, but no one that's perfect. So if you have a suggestion, I'm open.

As for myself, there's nothing that I need as long as my kids are happy and loved. And they are. They are more loved than they will ever know.

~Hetty


End file.
